One Of The Boys
by thegrojbandian
Summary: Después de tantas cosas que vivieron en un año, Laney quiere preguntarle a Corey que piensa sobre ella, ¿Seguirá viéndola como "uno de los chicos? o ¿Cómo una de las chicas? -Oneshot-


_Hola queridos lectores he regresado después de terminar mi fic_ "Plan hacer que Laney Penn se enamore de Kin Kujira". _Decidí escribir algo que estoy segura que al 99.99%,un one shot Corney. Todos aman el Corney._** Todos.**

la razón por la que es un OS es porque quería escribir algo corto y sin compromiso como no he terminado mi otro fic, por falta de ideas TT-TT. _Disfrútenlo y si son tan amables de deja un review , es bien recibido_

P.D: Les recomiendo que mientras leen este OS escuchen "One of the boys" de Katy Perry porque esa canción me inspiro para escribirlo.

Love always,Gabs

* * *

_No lo podía creer_, después de tantas (Si por tantas se refería a un beso accidentalmente y un dúo por una rebanada de pastel) cosas que habían pasado entre ellos dos. Kin y Kon le preguntaron a Corey que opinaba sobre Laney y el respondió esto:"_Es de mis mejores amigos_". Decidió que ella misma le preguntaría que opinaba sobre ella, tal vez la respuesta sería diferente. Había una probabilidad que Corey dijo eso para que Kin y Kon no lo molestaran con cosas tipo:"Corey Laney sentados en un árbol".

El no sabía que ella lo había escuchado ya que Laney iba por un vaso de agua dentro de la casa y le escucho sin querer queriendo. El ensayo seguía su rumbo regular, todos al mismo ritmo, pero la cabeza de Laney iba un ritmo diferente a la de los demás. Ella pensaría que podría pasarlo mejor es que Kin Kon no estarían ahí porque ellos viven al frente y se marchaban temprano acabando el ensayo, en cambio por Laney pasaba su mamá y normalmente siempre le daba tiempo de jugar videojuegos con Corey o molestar juntos a Trina. _Ahora usaría ese tiempo para algo útil._

_Gran ensayo chicos- Dijo Corey después que la ultima nota de "Welcome to the jungle" fuera tocada, ese día decidieron tocar canciones de las mas famosas bandas de Rock

_Creo que fuiste un poco lento en "Stairway to heaven"- añadio Kin en tono burlón. Normalmente así se llevaban el y Corey

_Bueno no soy Jimmy Page, y a lo que yo se tu tampoco

_Como sea, adiós Laney, púdrete Riffin- dijo Kin mientras abandonaba el ensayo con su hermano Kon

_ ¿Quieres algo de comer?-dijo Corey meintras dejaba su "Red Special" en su lugar

_Si, galletas estaría bien-dijo tímida Laney mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

_ ¿Con Nutella? Yo no me las puedo comer si nada

_Si, esta bien

Mientras Corey iba por las galletas y la nutella, Laney taraba de acomodar su cabello a algo mas "femenino" pero no puedo gran cosa que no fuera quitarse el broche.

_ ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Corey, la había tomado por sorpresa en el instante que ella estaba tratando de acomodar sus cabellos rojos

_No nada… es que había sentido que algo se cayo en mi cabeza y tárate de quitarlo

_Bien he aquí galletas y un frasco de Nutella que inicie el festín.

Mientras los dos untaba nutella a sus galletas, Laney notó como la miraba Corey, se preguntaba que miraba en ella _¿a caso sería una mejor amiga?, o tal vez a una hermana pequeña, o con un 1% de probabilidad a la persona que amaba._ Era demasiado cobarde para hacer la pregunta directamente.

_ ¿Qué opinas de mi?- pregunto Laney mientras observaba lo deliciosa que se veía su galleta untada con nutella

_ ¿En qué sentido?- pregunto Corey mientras tenía la boca llena de galletas

_General-dijo astutamente Laney

_Eres mi mejor amiga, aunque creo que eres un poco… ya sabes mandona y creo que eres genial

__¿Y en forma amorosa?_-Al parecer la repuesta no satisfizo a Laney, porque se armo de mucho valor para preguntarle tan cosa tremenda

_¿Amorosa? _Te diré la verdad me gustas Lanes, pero soy muy idiota además miedoso, por eso no lo he dicho, creo que si no lo hubieras preguntado no te lo hubiera contestado porque me da miedo el rechazo mas por alguien tan importante para mí como tu lo eres, si me rechazas entiendo no puedes creer que alguien te quiere cuando no te lo demuestra._

_Haz me el favor de anotar eso como letra de una canción- dijo Laney, amaba el Corey sensible, el que salía normalmente después de la tocada diciendo cosas que pudieron haber funcionado como letras.

_ ¿Solo dirás eso?

_Y o también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero estoy acuerdo contigo me daba miedo ser rechazada sobre todo porque hoy escuche que era uno de tus mejores amigos

_¿ Y no lo eres?

__Sí, pero… Quisiera ser más que uno de tus mejores amigos_

__Yo también…_

Estaban en un incómodo momento tipo el precio de la historia donde es todo "lo tomas o lo dejas".

_Bien, pero no quiero salir ahorita, no me mal entiendas te amo pero no creo ser muy bueno con la cosas cursis- dijo Laney después de haber entendido con claridad las cosas

_Sí opino lo mismo, tal vez en unos años será buen momento, por ahora solo ser mejores amigos.

_Después de eso los dos se acercaron para darse su segundo beso, si el primero tenía sabor a algodón, ese sabía nutella, esos besos si que eran dulces._

_Laney, vámonos- llamo la madre de Penn desde su auto

_Mientras los dos se separaban de ese pegajoso y corto beso que se acababan de dar, Laney podría jurar en ese momento que Corey la miraba de la manera que ella siempre quiso ser mirada, era la misma mirada de todos los días pero hasta ahora la noto._

_Hasta mañana-dijo Laney.

_De ahora en adelante tendrían que luchar contra ellos mismos, contra lo que sienten para el otro, para que no se mostrara, pero la espera valdría la pena. **Claro que lo haría**_


End file.
